Brought Up That Way
by Snoweylily
Summary: Scorpia is back. And their targeting New York. Both the American's and the English want to send in their best men. In other words, for the purpose of this mission, Alex Rider and Ben Daniels will be working with the Avengers. But what will the Superhero's make of the 16-year-old spy? Will Fox get along with the Earths Mightiest Hero's? Will they save Earth? Or will Scorpia win all?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so, this is moi 13th Fanfiction this year._

**_And this is an Avengers/Alex Rider crossover._**

_There's not many of these type Fanfics out there,_

_**And since I love both the Earths Mightest Hero's, and the Teenage Superspy,** _

_I decided to combine them._

**_There's no exact plot to this, but its set 100% in Alex Riders Point Of View (POV)_**

_Hop ye like,_

**_Rachel :)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stared out the window as the blue skies and green fields rolled past. It was actually a nice day. And I should have been at the beach, or in the park, or even just going for a walk... But I wasn't. Of course I wasn't. Because I, 16-year-old-Alex-Rider-MI6's-best-spy, was currently sitting in a bullet proof armoured car, surrounded by highly trained agents, and on my way to meet the Head of Special Operations at MI6.

Tulip Jones.

Ever since... Sabina's... Family had been killed by Scorpia, I had been back with MI6. Full time. I was officially working for them now. I even got a gun and everything... For protection use only, of course.

And since I WAS currently with '6, I had the privilege of being 'Summoned' practically every day or so for a little 'meeting' set up by Jones and other... More... Important... Kind of people...

Toaday, unforcently, was one of those days.

* * *

On the bright side though, at least I would see Ben again.

* * *

I smiled at the thought.

* * *

Ben and I had gotten closer since I returned from America. We were both agents. We both didn't particularly like being agents. And we both hated the fact I was an agent.

Not that anyone besides Mrs. Jones would like that last little fact.

But Ben and I had found out we had a lot in common... Minus the whole family issues for me... But yea, asides from that, we got along pretty awesome. He was my best friend. He was my only friend. And we looked out for each other.

Jones had even made us official partners in the field which was kind of nice. Meant I didn't always have to watch out for myself. Cause each mission I went on, I knew Ben would have my back. Wether right on the battle ground next to me, or a few hundred miles away watching my process on a couple of computers. After all, of course, the missions I went on... Well... Let's just say MI6's greatest advantage, was I still looked like a kid. Ben didn't. And so, for at least 50% of my missions... Ben couldn't be there... But he made up for it when I got back. Always did.

And so, for the past... Almost two years... Ben and I had become great friends. He was like family to me. I saw him as my older brother. And he saw me as his baby brother, always teasing and playing around with me. But we had good fun. We got on. And he was the single person on this entire planet, that I had decided to trust.

* * *

"Kid" the man next to me snapped, "We're here".

I smirked.

Even though I was regarded as MI6's top agent, not many respected the fact I was a kid.

Muttering a quick thanks to the driver, I stepped out, walking along the familiar street and catching sight of someone standing outside the bank.

Ben Daniels.

I walked up to him, my eyes serious and my expression unreadable.

He looked the same.

"Agent Rider" he said bluntly.

"Agent Daniels" I replied flatly, matching his tone.

* * *

We stared at each other for a minute before breaking out into huge grins.

* * *

He threw his arm over my shoulder and pulling me in, as we walked in through the bank, "Come here moron. Where the hell have you been?".

"Paraguay" I replied, playfully pushing him away, "Or else Uruguay... You know what? I can't really remember".

He smirked, "Of course you can't. That's basically just your way of saying 'I-got-hurt-but-don't-want-to-tell-Ben-about-it".

I laughed, "Got it in one. But if I tell you where, I know you'll go after them".

"Damn right I will" he grumbled, before suddenly turning serious, "Explain everything".

I pressed the button for the elevator, looking up at him innocently, "What?".

"Alex" he warned, "Tell. Me. What. Happened".

I ignored him, stepping into the lift.

He quickly followed.

"Stark talking Rider or I'll get your mission file from Jones" he growled and I sighed, waiting until the metal doors closed before turning to him, "I got shot".

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair, "Jeasus Christ... WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING?".

"Because I knew you'd react like this" I shot back and he swore, "For fucks sake Alex... Where?".

"Right shoulder" I replied quietly, "Bullet went straight through. Chipped a bone and sliced a muscle".

He swore again, "Great. That's just great... Why isn't your arm in a sling?".

I smirked, "Well you see it was... But then... I decided I didn't like it".

He rolled his eyes at me but couldn't hold back a small grin, "Of course you did. You don't like the fuss... I presume it's in a bin somewhere in Paraguay?".

"It's in a bin somewhere in Uruguay" I corrected, "And no. You're not allowed to get me a new one. I'm perfectly happy the way I am".

"Alex you got SHOT" he protested and I sighed, "Ben. Relax. It's not that bad... 'Sides, the amount of painkillers they've got me on is frickin' UNBELIEVABLE. And it's the first time I've gotten shot either".

"I know it's not. It's your 7th time" he replied and I grinned, "You kept count? Aww! You're getting soft in your own age".

"For your information, ALEX, I'm 26 years old. I'm not that old. And yes, I kept count. Because every, single, fucking, time you get shot, I can't help but wonder if that's the last time. If that's it. If that's the shot that kills you...".

* * *

All playfulness was gone from his eyes.

* * *

"Ben... I'm sorry, alright? I'm... I'm sorry" I replied quietly and he frowned, "YOURE sorry? What about the motherfucker who shot you?".

I laughed, "Jones has him in a cell for questioning... And NO. You are NOT. ALLOWED to even go NEAR him. Got it?".

He sighed over-dramatically, "If you insist...".

I grinned at him and he grinned back, before abruptly turning back as the elevator came to a half and the doors slid open.

Mrs. Jones stood in the corridor facing us.

* * *

And by her expression, I could tell it wasn't good news.

* * *

"Scorpia's escaped".

I looked up at Mrs. Jones sudden announcement.

Ben and I had been sitting in front of her desk for the past 10 minutes in utter silence, neither of us daring to speak.

But this certain comment, made both our heads snap up, "What?".

She sighed, placing five files in front of us, each stamped with 'Top Secret- CIA property'.

Interesting.

"Scorpia has escaped" she repeated, "Out of the seven leaders still alive and in prison, four have managed to escape. And have turned their attentions elsewhere. More specifically, New York. We need our two best men out there and ready to attack if necessary… That's you. Unforcently, the CIA aren't too happy with a couple of Brits working on their soil, and they want to handle it. I politely refused, "She continued, smiling slightly, "And so, we have devised a plan that keeps us both happy. Ever hear of the Avengers?".

Ben and I both nodded, but it was him who spoke up, "Bunch of superhero's right? Americas mightiest hero's and all that".

Mrs. Jones nodded, "Precisely. Well, the CIA want them to handle it. I want ye to handle it. So our current agreement, is that the two of ye, will be spending some time with these so-called 'Hero's'. If anything should come up, with Scorpia's blessings or not, all seven of ye will handle it".

"Hang on, seven?" I asked, "I thought there was six of them".

"There is" she explained, "But the... God... Has recently returned home to Asgard due to some family matters. So for now, it's just the five of them, and the two of ye. So, it's seven in total".

She pushed forwards the five files, "Here's everything you'll need to know on them".

"And I presume they have our files as well?" Ben asked, as I flicked open the one on top, revealing a dangerous looking red head.

Mrs. Jones paused, "Well... They have your file, of course, Daniels... But as for Rider...".

"They only have my name and status" I finished and she nodded, "Exactly. For all the usual security reasons of course".

"Which roughly breaks down to 'We don't want the world to know we force kids to do our dirty work'" Ben growled and I placed a hand on his shoulder warningly, "Ben. Let it go".

The head spy smirked, "You should listen to your parter Daniels. He's quite often right".

I turned back to her, "When do we leave?".

She actually smiled, "Immediately".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm telling you Al, this is a bad idea" Ben said for the billionth time and I sighed, turning to him for the millionth time, "Ben. Relax. These are the good guys remember? Even if they are Americans...".

We had been at this ever since we touched down in JFK International Airport.

"That's exactly my point" he exclaimed, "They're AMERICANS! We've never met them before! They could murder us in our sleep!".

I smirked, and leant forward towards the taxi driver, "You ever met someone who was murdered in their sleep?".

He grinned, seeing where I was going with this, and glanced back at Ben, before turning back to me, "I'm afraid your brothers right son, I actually HAVE met a few guys who were killed only just after landing here".

* * *

I frowned for a moment.

Brothers?

He thought Ben and I were brothers?

... Cool.

"See! I told you Alex, this was a bad idea!" Ben argued and I shook my head, falling back in my seat again, "Seriously Daniels. R-E-L-A-X. Nothing's going to happen. So just calm down".

He huffed but made no more protest against me, and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Hey, Al, come on, we're here" Ben muttered and I flickered open my eyes.

I hadn't slept of course. I never did. But I was still in the British-time-zone, and right now back in London, it was half one in the morning. In Manhattan of course, it was only seven in the evening. It was only 7pm, yet it felt like 1am. It was horrible.

Yawning slightly, I stepped out of the car, waiting for Ben to pay the driver as I got the bags from the boot.

We didn't have much.

We never did.

It was a habit of all spies. We travelled light. Because if anything were to go wrong, and we suddenly had to abort mission and run, the extra weight would NOT and the most gratifying. So, anything that caused excess weight that wouldn't save us in a life-and-death situation, was thrown out. Leaving us with just two small backpacks. We weren't sure wether it was the smartest idea or not. After all, we weren't entirely sure on how long we'd be staying for.

* * *

"You ready?" Ben asked a few minutes later as we stood outside the Avenger Tower.

And damn was that thing huge.

I glanced up at him, "No... Let's do this".

He grinned, and stepped forward, reaching out for the door. But before he could even touch it, it was thrown open and a ginger haired girl stood in front of us... She kind of looked a bit like Jack...

She smiled at us, "Agent Ben Daniels and Alex Rider, I presume?".

We both nodded and she grinned even wider, "I'm Virginia Potts, but please, call me Pepper. Everyone else does".

I frowned slightly.

Pepper?

What has the name 'Pepper' got to do with 'Virginia Potts'? A nickname perhaps? A pet name?".

She carried on unfazed, "I'm Mr. Starks personal assistant and currently the CEO of Stark Enterprise. I'm also his girlfriend, but ye don't need to know that right now. The others are upstairs waiting to meet you, and you are welcome to stay as long as you need. Ready?".

I stared at her.

Jeez she talked fast.

Ben nodded once again and we calmly followed her in, over to the lifts, and up a few floors... This was going to be a longgg night.

* * *

A few minutes later, we reached the... Top? ... Yea, the top floor, and calmly stepped out.

"Good evening Ms. Potts. And welcome to the Avenger Tower Agent Daniels and Agent Rider.

Ben jumped at the voice but I remained perfectly relaxed. I had done these missions before. And after the third one, I had realised that you never know what to expect.

Pepper laughed, "That would be Jarvis. Tony Starks current AI".

"And hopefully his permanent AI at that" the voice said again. It seemed to be coming from all over the room.

"Yes Jarvis, I'm sure Tony would never replace you" Pepper replied, "After all, you DID only order Butterfingers to fire extinguish him a few hundred times or so".

* * *

Butterfingers... One of Mr. Starks robots.

* * *

"And I do not regret it" Jarvis replied, "Now, I believe Mr. Stark is currently in his lab".

Pepper rolled her eyes, "When is he not? Send him up will you?".

"Of course Ms. Pot-

"Pepper how big are your hands?" Someone asked, cutting the AI off.

She sighed, "Tony. We've been over this. Change the battery later. You've got guests".

It was silent for a minute, before, "... Give me 2 minutes".

"Which roughly translates to he'll be up in an hour" Pepper finished, sighing once again, "One if the first things you should now about Mr. Stark, gentlemen, is that he is NEVER on time".

I smiled slightly as Ben smirked.

She briskly clapped her hands, "Right. That knocks Tony of the list. Now where are the others...".

* * *

She suddenly stopped, looking up at the ceiling, before grinning and wandering away into a mother room. A few seconds later, she re-emerged, holding a... Brush? What was she doing with a floor brush? ... And walking back over to the middle of the room.

She waited for a moment before suddenly rising it in the air and hitting the air duct.

Less than a split second later, non-other than Clint Barton appeared, hanging upside-down from the vent, eye level with her.

He glared at her, "Seriously Pep? Again? SERIOUSLY?".

Pepper grinned, "What can I say? I love destroying your nest".

He grumbled something incoherent before suddenly perking up, "NATASHA! PEPPER TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN!".

* * *

A split second later, the dangerous-looking red-head from the top file appeared, "Barton. This won't be the last time she does it... Pepper. He knows where you sleep".

They both gulped and she smirked, before walking towards us, holding out her hand, "Natasha Romanoff, aka. The Black widow. You've meet Pepper. And the moronic lunatic hanging from the ceiling is Clint Barton, in other words, Hawkeye. And yes, you may call that his nest".

Ben grinned, shaking her hand, "Agent Ben Daniels, and this is my partner, Agent Alex Rider".

Natasha nodded, glancing over at me before doing a double take. She froze, slowly walking over in front of me, "... Bit young, aren't you?".

* * *

Her voice was soft and gentle, completely unlike the Natasha Romanoff I had read about.

* * *

"... I look young for my age" I lied and Ben elbowed me in the ribs, "Alex!".

I shrugged, "It's still true".

Ben sighed, turning back to the Russian spy, "He's 16".

* * *

Everyone in the room froze.

* * *

"Your... You're 16?" Clint choked out and I looked down at the ground.

"Yea. He's 16. And yes, before you go on about it, it is illegal. And no, we can absolutely nothing about it" Ben continued and Clint's grip flexed over his bow, "We'll see".

Now THAT, was scary.

Ben sighed again, "Look. Here's the story. MI6 blackmails Alex. He puts up with it. It's their best agent and he's very good at what he does. If he refused a mission, he'll somehow get forced into doing another one. A worse one. So, the smart thing to do, is to accept the better one when you have the chance".

I felt all four pairs of eyes land on me and I shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. I was spy. It was just who I was. And one of the first things your trained to be as a spy, is to avoid attention. And right now, that seemed impossible.

Natasha stared at me the hardest, before suddenly frowning, "2 years".

I looked up at her confused, "2 years?".

She nodded, "You've been doing MI6's dirty work for 2 years. Am I right?".

"... Give or take a couple of months, then yea. Two years" I replied quietly, "... How can you tell?".

"I can read people" she said grinning.

Clint frowned, "Hang on... If he's been an agent for two years... And he's currently 16... When you started, you would have only been... Been 14 years old".

I nodded slowly, "... They caught me a month just after my birthday... So yea... I was a 14 year old spy".

He grinned, before frowning again, "Now as much as how awesome that sounds... What the hell got you into MI6 in the first place?".

* * *

**_"Ian... Ian... IAN!" I snapped impatiently and he sighed, putting down his pen, "Yes Alex?"._**

**_"Can we go to the park now? You pwomised you'd take me!" I whined and he seemed to think for a moment before turning back to me again, "Alex... Look... You're getting too old for the park now. It's time you grew up"._**

**_"But I'm only fwive!" I protested and he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "And you're about to be 6, I know. But I'm really busy right now, so I can't take you"._**

**_"... Some other time?" I asked hopefully and he opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud beep._**

**_Slowly, he pulled out his phone, glancing down at the caller ID before answering it._**

**_"Yes... Yes... Account number-29129897... Now? ... Yes... Alright I'll be there... Give me five minutes"._**

**_He hung up the phone and glanced down at me, "I have to go... The bank called"._**

* * *

I angrily shook the thoughts from my head before looking back up at Clint, "... It doesn't matter how I got in. That's all in the past. What matters now is...".

I trailed off, glancing up at Ben.

He got the message.

"Basically, Alex can't escape. So there's no point in bringing this any further" he said firmly and Pepper looked over at him, "Ok. We respect your privacy. But I just want to know one thing. Are you...?".

"The same as Alex?" Ben asked, a smirk somehow finding it's way across his lips, "God no... I'm 100% legeal. Trained with SAS... Though I did lie about my age to get in... Then got picked at selections when I was around 22... And joined MI6".

"And now?" Natasha asked and he grinned, "Now I'm a 26 year old secret agent".

She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back a smirk as she turned to Pepper, "Where's Stark?".

"Changing his battery" she replied sighing and Natasha rolled her eyes, "Again? Seriously? But he only did it last week".

"He's updating it to a newer model, one that still has a lot of... Clinks... Apparently, using up more battery is one of them" Pepper explained and Natasha scowled at the nearest camera, "Stark I know you're listening. So get your fucking ass up here before I drag you up myself".

* * *

Now I understood the whole concept of 'That-fucking-crazy-scary-red-haired-bitch' from the mission file. It was a remark that MI6 would soon regret.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few seconds later, Tony Stark emerged, glaring at the Russian, "Drag me up here yourself? Seriously? Come on Nat, how many times have you used that threat over the past 24 hours... You know what? Let's keep score. Jarvis?".

"Beginning the count now sir" the AI replied and Stark grinned, before suddenly noticing us.

He grin went even wider, "British dudes! Awesome!"- then he went suddenly serious -"Forgive me if I don't know your name, you see I don't really pay attention in mission briefings... Too boring... So in this particular meeting Nickie called, I was too just playing Angry Birds to notice anything... Oh, but I did hear some words... Like... MI6... Scorpia... Cub... And... Fox... Yea... That's more or less it... MI6, Scorpia, Cub, and Fox".

Ben smirked, "I'm Fox. He's Cub. Scorpia's the bad guys. And we're from MI6".

Stark grinned, "You know what? I think I like you... And the kid of course...".

He stared at me for a minute, "...He doesn't really say much does he?".

Ben laughed, "That depends. Give him a topic such as terrorists or guns, he'll never shut up... But give him a topic like History or Science, and he won't know what to say".

Stark stared at me, shocked, "You. Don't. Like. Science?".

* * *

"No, I like science alright. Seriously, I do... But dropping out of school at 14 tends to... Make you uneducated" I explained and he frowned, "Yea. I heard about that... But don't MI6... I don't know... Teach you or something?".

Ben glared at me, "Yes. They do. But Alex here, never shows up for class".

"You can't blame me!" I exclaimed, "Those guys are worse than Blunt!".

"Ouch... Point taken" Ben replied nodding.

"... Who's Blunt?".

* * *

I turned back around to face a very confused Pepper Potts.

* * *

I sighed, "He is... He WAS... The old head of MI6. He was horrible, putting it mildly. He lived up to his name. Blunt. Grey. Old. Completely emotionless. And basically, cruel. Just plain old cruel... No idea where he is now... Though it wouldn't take much to find out..." I trailed off, grinning mischievously.

Ben glared at me, "Alex. We've been through this. You are NOT allowed to kill government agents".

"But he's retired!" I whined, "It wouldn't take much, just a bullet to his heart or something... Then again... I don't think he has a heart... Dammit. Why didn't I realise that sooner".

Clint burst out laughing and we turned to him confused.

When he saw our faces, he just laughed even harder, falling down from his perch in the air ducks and landing steadily on his feet, clutching his stomach from laughing so much.

"I'm sorry" he managed to get out, "But you just-".

A new wave of laughter took over him, and soon he had tears in his eyes.

Ben slowly turned to Natasha, "Is he always like this?".

She nodded, "Oh yea".

* * *

Eventually, the Archer pulled himself together and grinned at me, "I'm sorry dude, but you... You... You got him in one!".

I stared at him, "... You've met him?".

"Oh yea, I've met him alright" Clint replied, "That is, of course, if we're about Alan Blunt here".

Ben nodded, "That's the one".

Clint smirked, "Yea. I thought so... I met him bout three years back, when I was over in London. Fury got me to do this... Mission... British... Kind of thing. So yea, I've met the guy... And you, young Alex, are giving a very accurate descriptive of the man".

"So you have met him? Alright... And what did you think of him?" Ben asked and Clint laughed, "Honestly? I thought he was a total bastard".

"Clint" Tony snapped, "This is the guys ex-boss for gods sake. That kid was his agent".

* * *

I froze, my voice barely a whisper, "His agent? You think I was... His agent? I wasn't his fucking agent. I was his fucking property!".

* * *

I ignored how my voice got louder.

* * *

"He OWNED me. I didn't want to work for him. But I had to. Do you know why? Well it because my fucking Uncle decided he wanted to keep the fucking family business alive! He fucking trained me. He fucking TAUGHT ME HOW TO BE A SPY! My whole. Fucking. Life. Was a complete lie! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING FRU-".

"ALEX" Ben snapped and I immediately shut my mouth, taking a deep breath in attempt to calm myself.

It worked.

Sort of.

I let out a shaky breath, "... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. It won't happen again".

Stark stared at me, "... It's fine. Seriously dude. Go on. This is the best shit I've heard all year".

* * *

Natasha shot him a deadly glare which quickly shut him up, before softening and turning back to me, "We're sorry if we intrude. But there's literally NOTHING in your file that we can go on".

"... We have files?" Ben asked quietly and I sighed, turning to him, "Everyone has files moron. Seriously, do you even LISTEN during the mission briefings?".

He grinned, "Nope. Cause I know you'll do it all for me".

"You know, one of these days... Jones is going to kill you" I replied and he frowned, "I know... But you'll have my back won't you?".

"I'll always have your back man" I said and he grinned again, "Good. Great. Now I know you'll just kill her when she points the gun at me".

I stared at him, "Dude... Don't even go there. I've already almost killed her once".

He winced, "Jeasus Christ... Alex... I'm sorry. I totally forgot".

I shrugged, "It's fine man, must people do".

"Yea but I'm your PARTNER! Seriously man, we've been together for two years... I should remember that by now".

"Seriously? Do you ACTUALLY WANT to remember that? Cause I honestly doubt you'll want to remember that your partner tried to murder your boss when we're on the field and I'm the only one guarding your 6" I replied and he froze for a split second, "... Good point".

* * *

"... You tried to MURDER the Head of Special Operations at MI6?" Stark finally asked and I nodded, "Its a longgg story".

He grinned, "Well we've got time".

I sighed.

I really did not want to go into this right now.

"Ok, let's break this down a bit shall we?" I asked quietly, "Why do you think, that Mrs. Jones, sent us two out of all the other MI6 agents back in England?".

He shrugged, "Cause ye're the best of the best?"

"... Partly true" I admitted, "See Ben here, is a good agent. He's a brilliant agent. One of the best. He's experienced. He's tough. And his speciality, happens to be terrorism. And since we're dealing with Scorpia here, which, just as it happens, to be a terrorist organisation... Well... That's why he was chosen".

"And you?" Pepper asked, "What's your speciality?".

"Killing" I replied flatly, ignoring how they all flinched, "And since it'll take more than one man... Or boy, in my case... To take down and murder all of Scorpia, that's not why I'm here... But Scorpia, is very close knit. You can't touch them... Unless, of course, you've dealt with them before... Or...".

"Or unless you're a past member" Natasha finished quietly and I nodded, "Unless you're a past member... Mrs. Jones just happened to be my first assignment".

* * *

It took a full 32 seconds for the others to get it.

* * *

"WHAT?" Stark yelled, "YOU! YOU WERE... A... YOU... You got to be kidding me...".

"You can't be serious!" Clint exclaimed, "That's just not possible!".

I sighed, "It's possible. And it happened... Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here for the sole purpose, of re-enacting my role, of being an ex-assassin".

"Clint" Natasha said quietly, "... He's just the same as me... I think... I... I could know... His mentor...".

Clint froze, going even paler, "You couldn't... Not him... Not... Not HIM!".

She glanced back at me, before looking back over at him, "It's a high possibility. The kid has the stance as him. Holds himself the same way. Even talks like him... Worth a shot isn't it?".

He slowly nodded, "... But please, please, please, please, PLEASE... Be wrong".

Natasha nodded once before she took a deep breath, turning to me, "...Who trained you?".

I smirked, "Yassen Gregorovich".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her reaction was, to say the least, rather... Frightening... In a slightly funny kind of way...

She froze.

As did Clint.

And they both stared at me, a mixture of fear and awe spread across their faces.

I didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

So I kind of stayed put, letting my usual emotionless mask slip over.

Eventually though, Natasha spoke.

"As in...".

"THE Yassen Gregorovich?" I asked and she nodded.

I shrugged, "Is there another?".

* * *

She stared at me, speechless.

* * *

"... You do realise that Tasha here was K-".

"KGB?" I asked, cutting him off, "The same KGB who just happened to once upon a time have relations with Scorpia? Oh, don't worry. I know. I do, after all, actually READ the mission briefings".

I shot Ben a look and he sighed, "You're never going to let this to are you?".

"Not in a million years" I replied immediately and he smirked, "You know, I sure by then, you'll be after getting kidnapped by yet ANOTHER terrorist organisation, and this time, you won't come back over to the good side and we'll become mortal enemies for life".

"Ben... Don't even go there" I replied, completely serious and he frowned, "Al... You know I was on-".

"Only messing, I know" I finished, "But it's happened before. And the possibility of it happening again... Well... The actual probability of that happening, based and judged by the previous incidents, is 73.7% greater than I would like".

Stark gave a low whistle and slowly walked over, looking me up and down, "You don't look too bad for someone whose been taken 9.6 times".

* * *

I stared at him, "... You actually understand me?".

He smirked, "Course I understand you. After science, I'm the maths guy. After all, I AM the genius in the group".

I grinned, "And you're also the first guy I met who can actually decode what I'm saying".

"Well it's not really that difficult. 73.7% is just a figure. Doesn't mean that much. But once you read between the lines on it, it all makes sense" he explained, "First of all, you said '7'. That has to make it an uneven fraction when translated from percentages, and the fact you said '3' after it, I just added it on. You also said 'more than you would have liked', which means it's going to be 1 or greater. So subtract 1 from your previous answer of 10, and you get the '9' in my answer" he continued, pausing for a split second, "...The '.6' of my answer was really just a guess. You kind of emphasised on the '3' in your previous percentage, but you could have used any other number and it still would have worked out. You could have used 2, which would be 7 add 2, and you'd still get 9. Or you could have used 16. Take away the 7 and you're left with 9. But you didn't. You used 3. So I figured if I just-".

"-subtracted 3 from 9 and you'd get 6 as your final figure. I had already said there was going to be a remainder in the sum, so you guessed there would be a remainder in the final answer" I finished and he grinned, "Exactly".

* * *

The others stared at us, shocked and confused.

* * *

"Guys... We've got a miniature Stark in the house" Clint finally said, a slight touch of fear to his voice, but Tony ignored him, instead frowning at me, "But 9.6 times? In total? Since when?".

"Since I got involved with MI6" I replied quietly, dropping my gaze and he sighed, frustrated, "9.6 BLOODY TIMES! I'm guessing it was Scorpia 4 of those times. But the other 5.6 times? Who were they?".

"Just some... People" I muttered and he sighed, standing directly in front of me, "Cub. Alex. Agent. Whatever the hell your name is. You. Have. To. Tell. Me. Alright? I know you don't want to but..." He trailed off and I took a deep breath, glancing over at Natasha, "... Once was the KGB".

Stark smiled slightly, "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Who were the other 4.6 times?".

"... Twice was these guys called the 'Kaveliers'... Once was the IRA... The 0.6th time was actually the CIA... And the remaining one time... Was the... The... It doesn't matter" I muttered and he frowned, "Was the what? Look kid. I want to know. I want to help".

I shook my head softly, "You won't want to know this answer".

* * *

He stared at me for a minute before tensing up, "... No. You couldn't have been... For how long?".

"3 and half months" I whispered and he froze, "Three. And. A. Half. Months?".

I nodded silently and he ran a hand through his hair, "Jeasus fucking Christ... How the hell did you survive?".

"RTI" I replied quietly and he stared at me again, "... They actually did that to you? Resistance to Interrogation? MI6 did that to a 16 year old kid?".

"No... The SAS did that to a 14 year old kid" I replied, "And when I with... THEM... It helped".

"Dude I barely survived for two months and I was 33!" He exclaimed.

* * *

It was only then the others brains seemed to kick in.

* * *

"No... That can't be" Natasha muttered, "... You were kidnapped by... By...".

She trailed off.

I nodded slowly, "... I was kidnapped by the Ten Rings".

* * *

"I thought they were all gone" Stark muttered, "I made sure they were all gone".

"... Raza survived" I replied quietly, "He wanted... Money... From the British government... And what a better way to do it by taking their illegal spy and threatening to expose his death to the whole world... But until they paid... Well... Minus a Jericho Missile and an Arc Reactor... They more or less did the same to me as they did to you... For almost four fucking months...".

I pushed away the unwanted thoughts and focused on keeping my face impassible. Emotionless. No give away's.

A few silent seconds passed before Stark finally spoke.

"... Come here" he grumbled, and suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug.

That had never happened before.

So I flinched.

I always did.

But he ignored it, and pulled me in even closer, resting his chin on my head.

A few seconds later, he pulled back, but kept both hands on my shoulders, "Showers?".

"I put up with them" I replied quietly.

"Baths?" He asked again.

"Hate them".

"The beach?" He asked once more.

"Out of the question".

"Knives?".

"No way" I replied.

"Guns?".

"I have to use them".

He tried to ignore that remark, "How long ago did you get out? HOW did you get out?".

"... I escaped" I said quietly, "And it just over three weeks ago".

He froze, his voice barely a whisper, "Three weeks? You only got out three weeks ago?".

"And he's been on a two week mission since" Ben grumbled and I glanced up at him.

He looked absolutely furious.

* * *

I hadn't told him all of the details from the Ten Rings before.

* * *

Stark turned back to me, an unreadable expression on his face, "... You've been on a mission since? When you should have been in HOSPITAL?".

I flinched slightly at his voice, "... Yea. That's generally how MI6 uses me. They don't care if I'm injured or not. As long as I can still breath, I can do the mission".

Ben growled under his breath, "For fucks sake Alex... You could hardly even walk when Jones sent you off to Paraguay-".

"Uruguay" I corrected but he ignored me.

"-And to top of all that, when you did do that mission. You got SHOT. AGAIN. FOR THE 7th FUCKING TIME IN TWO YEARS!".

I flinched again and he immediately calmed down, "I'm sorry Al... But you just don't know how frustrating this is. Seeing you being forced into these missions week after week. And I can't say anything cause you're my fucking partner... But you know what the scary part is? It's that... You're the best in MI6... You're their best agent... You're actually good at what you do... Killing".

* * *

I dropped my gaze to the floor at the sudden unwanted tension. Everyone's eyes were on me.

* * *

Again.

* * *

And I hated it.

* * *

"... Well this was an interesting introduction" Clint finally said, grinning at us and I smiled slightly, "MI6 won't be too happy".

"Yea. I got that from your file" Natasha muttered, "Or rather, your LACK of file".

"... Do I have a file?" Clint asked a few seconds later and she sighed, "Yes Barton. You do".

He frowned, "I have a file... Tony?".

"I'll delete it tonight" Stark replied and Clint grinned, "Thanks man. I owe you one".

Stark sighed, "You ALWAYS owe me one".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

An hour later, we were all in want I presumed was the sitting room. I didn't know. There was too many rooms in his house to count.

Stark had out on some random DVD about pirates and a magical treasure chest, and we were all randomly spaced out across the room, Natasha on an armchair by herself, Tony and Pepper on the couch, Ben on the other armchair, and Clint stretched out across the window still, staring with intent at the TV screen. I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the side of Natasha's armchair, also watching the movie, but not paying that much attention to it.

I was more focused on the old and not-so-old memories swirling around in my head. Speaking of them had brought them to the surface and even though I didn't say much on the subject, it was enough to trigger a full blown flashback. But I stopped them. Pushed them away. Made them disappear into the back of my mind all over again. And it worked. Kind of.

* * *

It took me a few minutes to realise the movie had ended about half an hour later. When I did finally notice, I blinked a few times, glancing around. Pepper was after disappearing, Ben and Stark were laughing and talking together over something, Clint seemed to be sound asleep, and Natasha was... Natasha was staring at me.

* * *

I almost jumped, but quickly forced myself to calm down. Relax. She wouldn't hurt me... Would she?

"So... Yassen Gregorovich, huh?" She asked, just loud enough so only I could hear her, "You know him?".

"... I knew him" I replied quietly and she frowned, "He's...?".

"Dead?" I asked, "Yep".

"How?" She asked and I sighed, "Two years ago. Damian Cray. He was shot because he refused to shoot me".

She nodded slowly, "And he... Trained... You?".

"As an assassin? Yea... In a way... Then Julia Rothman took over" I replied and before I knew what had happened, she had jumped off the armchair, woken up Clint, and pinned me to the floor.

* * *

"JULIA. ROTHMAN?" She yelled, ignoring how everyone stared at her.

I easily got out of her grip, standing up and backing away, "Yea. Julia Rothman took over my training... Course she didn't know I was a double agent at the time".

She stared at me, before turning to Clint, before back at me again, "You're... THAT... Kid? The one who killed her?".

"Ok first of all, it was accidental. I didn't know the re-" I started but Clint cut me off by pulling me into a breathtaking hug, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou".

I quickly tried to get away but he held me firmly in place, squeezing all the breath, and life, from my lungs.

"... Could you... Maybe... Let me go now?" I choked out a few seconds later and he laughed, pulling back, a wide grin on his face, "You murdered Julia Rothman. I'll never be able to repay you enough".

I frowned, "... Why?".

He smirked, "Well, basically, Tash and I had been after her for AGES! Literally, like, two and half years... Then we heard she was dead. Killed by a kid. And... Well... We had a huge party that night".

* * *

I nodded slowly and Natasha slowly walked over, "... You're a strange kid, you know that?".

"... I get that a lot" I finally replied and she smirked in response, before turning to Clint, "Gregorovich is dead".

He stared at her, "Seriously? Wow... Who killed him?".

"Damian Cray" she replied and he shot a quick glance in my direction, "The computer dude right? He made... Oh, what was it called...".

"Gameslayer" I said quietly and they both slowly turned to me, "... You got to be kidding me".

* * *

"In was my mission alright!" I exclaimed, "I had no choice but to do it!".

"Jeasus Christ" Clint muttered, running a hand through his hair, "... And I presume you're somehow involved with the assassins death as well?".

Natasha answered that one, "Gregorovich was shot because he refused to kill Alex".

Clint stared at me, before slowly turning back to the Russian, "Tasha?".

"Yea?" She asked.

He frowned, "Think about what you just said".

"I just said that he was shot because he refused to kil- Jeasus Christ" she whispered, immediately turning back to me, "You were there when Yassen was murdered?".

I nodded slightly, "... He's the one who got me into Scorpia. Which is why I'm here now. And also why I tried to kill the Head of Special Operations two years ago".

"But how did he die?" She demanded and I sighed, "Cray hacked into government files, and somehow got me, and... And this girl I used to know... On the Presidents of the United States airplane. Air Force One. Yassen was currently working for him, and when Cray ordered him to kill me, he refused. It's a long story. But basically, the lunatic got angry, shot me himself, murdered Yassen Gregorovich, and tried to plan a nuclear war against America".

"And you stopped him?" Clint asked and I nodded slowly, "You could say that".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Four movies later, Stark finally turned off the TV, "Right... Well... I should probably go back down to my lab...".

I nodded once and glanced down at my watch.

2:30am.

Man Tony Stark loved movies.

* * *

Smiling slightly, I looked around at the others. Clint was passed out across the windowsill like before, using the curtains as a blanket.

Pepper was curled up on the couch, sound asleep.

Ben was stretched out on the armchair, his legs over one armrest, his head over the other as he snored softly.

And Natasha was... Well... It was slightly difficult to tell if she was asleep or not. I knew she was, by the sound of her even breathing, but you couldn't tell unless you were up close. She looked like she always did. Sitting up straight in the chair, legs crossed, and resting her head on her hand. The only difference was that her eyes were closed. Scary.

Stark paused at the door, glancing back at me, "... You wanna come too?".

I looked up at him surprised, "Ah... Yea. Yea, sure, thanks".

I quickly stood up, following him silently through the house and down the stairs to the basement.

Or, in other words, to the great Tony Starks lab.

Also, quiet scary.

"Sooo... You any good at building cars?" Stark asked suddenly, spinning around to face me.

I shrugged, "I can drive them if that helps... And also hot-wire them".

He laughed, "Hot-wirings good... You just got to learn how to reverse the changes. Instead of getting the car to start, you gotta know how to start the car... Come on, I'll show you".

And that, is how I ended up building a car with Mr. Tony Stark at 3 in the morning.

* * *

"Hey Stark, you seen the k- Damn that's adorable... I gotta take a picture of this shit".

I slowly flickered open my eyes, yawning as I slowly sat up, running my eyes tiredly.

"Awww. But I wanted to take more pictures!" Someone whined and I glanced over at the door.

Clint.

He grinned when he saw me, putting away his phone, "Nevermind. I got at least twenty anyway... Morning kid".

I smiled slightly, "Good morning Mr. Barton".

"MR Barton?" He asked, "Ok man, I've been called many things in my life, but Mr. Barton ain't one of them... Just call me Clint... Or just Barton...".

"Or Legolas, Feathers, Katniss, Tweety, Birdbrain, they all work really".

I looked up to find Stark slowly sitting up and that's when I realised what Barton wanted to take pictures off.

Stark and I had fallen asleep side-by-side, with his shoulder being my pillow. We were both covered in oil, with grease streaks across our foreheads from trying the fix the engine in the unbearable heat. And in my right hand, there was still a wrench, with its screwdriver counterparts stretched out across the floor around us.

In other words, to people such as one Clint Barton, we looked... Well... Adorable.

Fun.

* * *

I glanced back up at Stark who was also grinning, "I honestly can't remember falling asleep".

He laughed, "Neither can I... But I'm hungry. Do you like waffles?".

"I love waffles" I replied and Clint groaned, "Jeasus Christ you two are alike... I can't deal with a mini Stark running around the place! I would DIE!".

We smirked at his dramatics but stiffly stood up anyway, following him back upstairs.

* * *

"Introducing the wonderful, the great, the amazing, Mr. Tony Stark! And his spectacular apprentice!" Barton announced loudly as we slowly followed him into the kitchen, where everyone else was sitting.

They all grinned when they saw us and I scowled, searching around the kitchen unless my gaze rested on my partner, "Ben?".

"Yea?" He asked smirking.

I glared at him, "NEVER. AGAIN. Are you allowed to ask me to fix the car. Ever. Ever. Never. EVER".

They all burst out laughing and even Stark couldn't hide his smirk, "You did good kid... Just got to stop trying to steal the car keys, alright?".

I nodded, grinning, "I'll try... No promises though".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A muffled beep drew me away from the current conversation and I silently pulled out my mobile, glancing down at the caller ID, before quickly answering it as I stood up and walked away, "Rider".

I could feel the others stares following me as I aimlessly walked around the kitchen.

"Did he just..." Clint trailed off and Ben grinned, "Stand up and answer his phone in a very official way just because he could mainly pull it off like James Bond because he's a secret agent and the Head of Special Operations most likely rang him to tell him about another world war or sub-division in which some manic is thinking of dictating his own country and that Alex has to stop it cause he's MI6 and basically just because he can?".

Clint nodded and he smirked, "Oh yea".

I shot them both a glare before returning to my phone, "What do you got Jones?".

"We've tracked them" the Head of MI6 replied and I could almost picture her smirk, "Scorpia's hideout".

I stopped dead in my tracks, "... What?".

* * *

Ben shot me a worried look but I ignored him.

* * *

"We found them" Mrs. Jones repeated, "Well... Some of them...".

I began pacing the room again, "Explain".

"A few days ago we got a small tip-off. Someone anonymous told us that they had heard of some illegal weapons dealing. We brushed it off of course, the source was unreliable and it was only a small dealing".

"Jones" I snapped quietly and she sighed, "You got a pen and paper?".

"Give me a minute" I replied, before walking over to Ben and patting his pockets until I found a pen, much to his amusement. I quickly turned my attention back to the phone, "Yea, shoot".

* * *

I tried to ignore Clint's burst of laughter at the irony of it.

* * *

"43 Pine estate, Upper East Side, Soho" She replied and I quickly wrote the address down on my hand, "Got it. That's less than 20 blocks from here".

"It's an old warehouse, supposedly abandoned" Mrs. Jones continued, "There's meeting tonight between one of the new leaders of Scorpia, Vladimir Jackson, and a high-up member of the Chinese Triad".

"Vladimir Jackson" I muttered, "Jackson... Jackson... That name sounds familiar".

"It should be. He's an ex-CIA agent. One of the best. Honourably discharged after being shot in the leg multiple times on his last mission. Unfit to ever work again, or so they said. Mothers Russian, and his father's American. He retired at the age of 45 just over 7 years ago. And has laid low since" Tulip Jones replied and I slowly nodded, "And the Chinese Triad?".

I tried to ignore how all heads snapped toward me as I said those last two words.

"We're not entirely sure yet, but I'll let you know" She said before hanging up.

* * *

"Goodbye to you too" I muttered, lowering the phone and slowly flipping it shut as I turned back to the others, "... That was Jones".

"We got that" Ben replied and I glanced down at the address written on my hand, "She got a tip off a while back... Took no notice of it until now... We've got a hit".

Ben stared at me, "... Ok when you say 'A hit' do you mean your version, or my version?".

"Your version" I replied and he grinned, "Perfect".

Clint frowned, "What's the difference between your version and his version?".

I glanced over at him, "Barton?".

He looked up, "Yea?".

"I'm an ex-assassin" I replied and he frowned, before suddenly smirking, "A hit. Assassination. Killing people. Gotcha".

Stark frowned, "If that's YOUR version of a hit... Then what's his?".

He pointed at Ben and I sighed, "It's means we got a lead".

"And have we?" Tony asked again and I smirked, "Tell me Stark, how good are you with computers?".

* * *

"So this is him then?" Clint asked as Stark put up a picture of a dark haired man on the screen. He was tall, yet slightly overweight, and had dark brown eyes that matched his hair. He had worry lines permanently creased across his forehead, and laughter lines at the side of his lines. But he wasn't laughing now. He wasn't even smiling. He looked deadly serious.

"And... Who is this guy again?" Natasha asked, glancing back at me.

I turned back to the screen, "That is Vladimir Jackson... He's the main source for all this trouble. 52 years old. Divorced with two kids... Ex-CIA".

She spun around to face me, "Ex-CIA?".

I nodded, "He was the best of the best. WAS. He got honourably discharged after an injury prevented him from going back out into the field".

"So what made him sour?" Stark muttered, turning back to us.

Clint shrugged.

Natasha muttered something about money.

And Ben gave him a look that clearly stated 'How-the-hell-should-I-know?'.

Tony turned to me, "Kid?".

I paused, "... Well he had nothing left did he?".

He stared at me confused and I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "I mean... He was divorced. No wife. Both his kids are grown up and have families of their own. They also live on the other side of the world, so what are the chances he will ever see them again? Maybe at Christmas... Easter... Not exactly much is it?".

* * *

By now the others were staring at me but I continued unfazed.

* * *

"So he hadn't anything left for him. Both his parents are dead. He had no early retirement plan and hardly had much friends considering his line of work... My guess is he got lonely. Turned sour. Resented the CIA for kicking him out when he believed he could continue to work through his injuries. They refused to take him back. He got angry. Wanted revenge. Saw that Scorpia was trying to pull themselves up from the ashes, got a few ideas here and there, helped break some of the founding members out of jail, and set up his own branch here in New York City. The Chinese Triad aren't the most noticeable around Manhattan, but they've got good contacts, and even more people willing to do their dirty work for them. I say they want links with Scorpia before Jackson's gang gets too powerful. And with the Chinese Triad willing to sell him illegal weapons, why not just go for it? Rise Scorpia from the grave? They'll be strong enough to get to the CIA, he'll pay a few visits to old friends, get his revenge, and they'll blow up the city".

"... I am so happy that you're on our side man" Clint replied and I smirked, "I think a lot. Simple as that".

"Dude... That wasn't thinking. That was planning the enemies next three moves before he has even considered the first one" He replied, before smiling slightly, "Now I see why MI6 are so desperate to keep you".

I frowned, "That was only a guess Barton. What's the actual chance that's their real plan? Scorpia's slightly more complex than that".

"But it's not Scorpia is it?" Ben asked quietly, "I mean, we've dealt with them in the past. YOU'VE dealt with them in the past... But none of us has ever dealt with Jackson".

I paused, before suddenly grinning, "No... But I know someone who has".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Putting the phone on speaker, I quickly typed in the number, ignoring the curious looks I was getting.

A few seconds later, the phone was answered, "Hello?".

I smirked, "Nice to hear from you again".

There was a pause... Then a loud bang and muffled swearing, "ALEX? IS THAT YOU?".

"One and only man, how've you been?" I asked grinning and he sighed, "Oh you know how it is. Failed missions here. Paper reports there. And the President of the United States all over".

I laughed, "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you".

"Yea... But hey, speaking off that. Could yo-".

"No" I interrupted and he sighed again, "Please? Pretty please? For me?".

"Hey, you already owe me one" I pointed out.

He growled under his breath, "I know. Unforcently... But PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE do it?".

"No" I repeated firmly as Ben smirked and walked over, "What does he want this time?".

"... Ben? Ben Daniels? That really you?" the Man asked and the other spy grinned, "I was wondering you'd call... Now come on, what dya need Alex for this time?".

"He needs me down in Texas. Mysterious disappearing in an orphanage, if I remember correctly" I replied and the man on the phone sighed yet again, "Come on Rider. We both know you're the only one who can do this. It's only a small mission!".

I paused, "... I'll think about it".

"That's my boy!" He replied happily, "Now, what were you calling for?".

* * *

"Ok, well, firstly, I should probably tell you you're on speaker. If you haven't ready guessed. Secondly, Ben and I were... Well... Ordered, to do the Scorpia case up in Manhattan. And thirdly... We need info" I replied and I could practically hear his frown, "Manhattan? You were put on THAT mission? So soon after you're escape fro-".

"HEY" I snapped, "Need to know bases".

He quickly backed down, "Of course, sorry Alex... What about this information? Will it involve the OSA and all that".

"Not the OSA man, I doubt the Secrets Service Act will come in to this..." I replied frowning, "But before we continue, half the Avengers are here, and... Well... We'll be working together for the remainder of this case... Anyway, I better introduce you".

I glanced back at the three confused Avengers, "Well... These are the Avengers. I doubt you need formal introduction... And guys, this is Joe Bryne, Head of CIA".

"What do you need kid?" Joe asked and I turned back to the phone, "Vladimir Jackson".

There was a pause, "... You're looking into Jackson then?".

"He's been working with the Triad" I replied and Bryne gave a low whistle, "You actually considering getting back with those guys?".

"Hey, I went out with a bang" I shot back grinning, "And I pretty damn sure they thought their best new recruit is dead".

"And so you plan on re-enacting one Mr. Chen Dao Deshi?" He asked and I smirked, "It's still an option".

"Man do I feel bad for the Avengers being stuck with you" He replied and Tony slowly stepped forward, "And that means what exactly?".

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Stark, how nice to hear from you. Lovely day isn't it?" Joe asked and he swore under his breath, "Back to the point Brynes".

He sighed, "Alex, Alex, Alex... Please tell me you told them about the Triad".

I averted my gaze from Starks demanding look, "I... Of course. Yea... Maybe... Maybe not... No. Not really. It never came up".

Joe sighed again, "See, THIS, Mr. Stark, is what I meant by I feel sorry for you about being stuck with Rider over there".

Tony frowned, staring down at the phone, glancing up at me, before slowly turning back to the phone, "... Go on".

"Joe" I warned but he ignored me, "Well you see Mr. Stark, Alex has a rather... Bad habit... Of getting kidnapped a lot. Never on missions though. He has a perfect clean record on those... But when he's off missions, on the other hand, he tends to be the prime target for getting taken by higher up criminal organisations".

"He may have mentioned that" Stark replied through gritted teeth.

I glared down at the phone, "Brynes if you tell them anymore, I swear to god you'll never hear from me again. And yes, that means no mission in a Texas orphanage".

"... Daniels?" Joe asked and Ben sighed, "Alex is right. It's not your place to say... It is, however, about time the others knew the little background story to this".

I glared at him, "Traitor".

He grinned, "Just doing my job".

"Your JOB is to follow orders. My past is NOT part of those orders" I hissed and he sighed, "Alex, tell them".

"Tell us what exactly?" Natasha asked warily and Ben sighed, "Cub here, has had a few little past run ins with the Chinese Triad... Not all ended so spectacularly".

"I blew up the fucking warehouse Ben" I muttered harshly, "It was my job".

"Yes, you managed to blow up their entire warehouse filled with many important Chinese Triad leaders. And it was brilliant. Yet another completed mission" Ben replied and Clint stared at us confused, "If it was mission success, then... Why... Exactly are you saying it didn't end well? Didn't the entire building go Bang or something?".

"Oh Alex here blew up the entire building alright" Ben replied, shooting me a look, "The part he's not telling you, is that he was still in the building at the time".

"... You're telling me the building collapsed on him?" Clint asked quietly and I sighed, frustrated, "I'm right here you know. And yes, the building collapsed on me. The room caved in and I got trapped under the rubble. Happy? Now can we PLEASE get back on topic?".

Clint stared at me, "... Why? Why didn't you get out? You could have died!".

I glared at him, "I was tied to a fucking chair. That's why I didn't get out. My cover hadn't been blown, not yet, but they had their suspicions. And there suspicions were that I wasn't all that I claimed to be. So they caught me. Tied to me to that fucking chair. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened next. So yea, I set off the bombs, caused the explosion. Because for one death in favour of thousands? I would die without blinking. And yea, I knew the chances that I'd survive were next to nothing, but it was going to be worth it. Because if I didn't set off the explosion, they'd be gone, once they'd had their fun with me. And I would be left strapped to a chair and most likely bleed to death. I was gonna die either way... So when the man turned his back to me, I dislocated my wrist, got out of the handcuffs, grabbed his cigarette lighter, and hit the deck running. I made it to their weapons room with that same man after me, set the lighter on fire, and threw it at a barrel of gunpowder. The place was blown sky high. With me along with it".

* * *

They were all staring at me.

* * *

Deadly silent.

* * *

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

I turned on my heel, and calmly walked away.

* * *

And hopefully, I would never have to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I smiled as the cool evening breeze brushed back my hair from my face.

I had been up on this roof for what felt like hours, watching as the sun grew lower and lower in the sky, casting the rest of Manhattan in a soft reddish glow, New York suddenly feeling warm and gentle, as if the thousands of people rushing and pushing past each other down in the bust streets below weren't there.

Like none of that heavy traffic existed.

Like none of that frantic rush to get to work or to go home existed.

Like nothing at all in the world existed, except for me, the sun, and the roof of the Avengers tower.

Unforcently, however, the Avengers tower, included, the Avengers.

* * *

"I had a feeling you'd be up here".

I glanced up as Clint walked over, his bow and arrow, along with his Hawkeye costume, gone. In their place, casual worn denim jeans and a simple white shirt with shirt sleeves, while he held a black leather jacket in his hands.

He grinned, walking over and sitting down next to me, following my gaze out into New York.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"You know, I never really realised how beautiful it is this time of evening" He said suddenly and I slowly nodded, "There's nothing like this back in England.. London's full of rain most of the time".

He frowned, "I don't mind the rain... I kind of like it".

I smiled slightly, "So do I".

Silence.

"Sooo..." Clint started again, "... Tell me about yourself".

I looked up at him surprised, "What?".

He grinned, "Hey, it's not every-day I meet a 16 year old British Spy. So, come on, start talking".

I dropped my gaze again, "Well... What do you want to know?".

He sighed, "Ok, let's start off simple then... What's your favourite colour?"

"Bright pink" I replied immediately and he smirked, "Your favourite singer?".

"Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, and Justin Bieber" I replied again, not missing a beat.

"And... You have any girlfriend or boyfriend back home?".

I smirked, "I have a boyfriend, and, oh my gwad, he is, like, super awesome".

Clint stared at me, "...You're not taking these seriously are you?".

"Not at all" I replied straight away and he grinned, "Thought so... Now come on, give me truthful answers".

I sighed, "Ok, let's see... My favourite colours probably silver or black. As for music... Probably the Script or Linkin Park... And no, I don't have a girlfriend, and definitely not a boyfriend, back home. Or anywhere else for that matter".

He nodded, "Ok. Now we're getting somewhere... What's your favourite animal?".

"... Probably a Lynx" I replied and he grinned, "Next question. What's your favourite language?".

* * *

And so it continued like that for the next hour or so, with Clint asking me random questions and myself answering them, until he ran out of things to ask and we just sat in compatible silence.

* * *

Until my phone rang.

* * *

I slowly answered the mobile, holding it up to my ear and frowning as I realised I couldn't place the number anywhere.

"這是嗔道德仕？".

(This is Chen Dao Deshi?)

* * *

I froze, before quickly standing up, dragging Clint with me as I easily switched back into my old alias, "是。誰打來的？".

(Yes. Who is speaking?)

* * *

Clint shot me a weird look but I ignored him and continued pulling him back inside after me.

* * *

"這是現在已經不重要了。重要的是什麼，我是來自中國的黑社會。我們已經處理，在他過去" the Man replied as I found my way to the kitchen.

(That is not important right now. What is important, is that I am from the Chinese Triad. You have dealt with us in the past)

* * *

Everyone else was in the kitchen and looked up in surprise as I walked in, dragging a very confused Clint behind me.

I ignored them and continued talking, "我有。我相信，它結束了相當長的一聲巨響。你設法找出導致爆炸？".

(I have. And I believe it ended with quite a bang. Have you managed to find out what caused the explosion?)

* * *

Ben stared at me, his eyes widening, before putting his head in his hands, "Shit".

"What?" Stark asked quietly and Ben glanced up at them, "... It's the Chinese Triad".

They all stiffened up.

* * *

"號尚未恐怕...但是，我們需要重拾我們目前的生活代理商" the Man on the phone continued, "這意味著你太小子".

(No. Not yet i'm afraid... But we need to regain all our current living agents. And that means you too kid)

* * *

I slowly nodded, "何時，何地？".

(When and where?)

* * *

"Has anyone any idea what he's saying?" Clint asked quietly and Natasha shrugged, "It's some sort of Chinese... I think".

"But you speak Chinese" He shot back and she sighed, "I speak Cantonese. Not... Not whatever he's speaking".

"It's Mandarin" Ben replied quietly, never averting his gaze from me.

I quickly turned back to the phone.

"今晚。我的文字將你的地址。你會滿足傑克遜先生，前中央情報局。所有你必須做的是簽署了幾張報紙，說你的位，然後滾出。明白了嗎？" He replied.

(Tonight. I'll text you the address. You'll be meeting a Mr. Jackson, ex-CIA. All you got to do is sign a few papers, say your bit, then get the hell out. Got it?)

* * *

I smirked, "和安全明智的嗎？如果這傢伙是前CIA，他不會採取任何的機會。也不會一做，我有兩個人的團隊的權限？".

(And security wise? If this guy is ex-CIA, he won't be taking any chances. Nor will I. Do I have permission for a two-man team?).

* * *

"他乾淨嗎？" the Man asked and I sighed, "全然".

(Is he clean?) (Completely)

* * *

"然後是。你可以帶上他。再見德仕".

(Then yes. You can take him. Goodbye Deshi)

* * *

Then he hung up.

* * *

I lowered my phone, frowning at what I had just heard.

"You in?" Ben asked quietly.

I looked up at him, "… What?".

"Are you in?" He repeated, "Chinese Triad right?".

"Yea" I replied nodding, before suddenly grinning, "But no. I'm not in".

He stared at me, "Then what...?".

I grinned even wider, "I'm not in... We're in".

He frowned before a smile slowly crept across his face, "WE'RE in? As in...".

"You're coming too bro" I replied, "I said I wouldn't do it unless I had a two-man team".

He frowned again, "What if he refused? What if went somewhere else? What if that request was a complete failure?".

"It wasn't" I pointed out and he sighed, "I know Al, but what if it was? What would Jones say?".

"Fuck Jones. She never did anything for us".

He stared at me before smirking, "Now THATS the old Alex I know and love".

I grinned at him, "Back in the game bro. Now come on, our two-man team needs a little practice".

He paused, "... TWO-man team?".

"Yep".

"As in... More than one?".

"Yep".

"Like... Another guy as well as me?".

"Yep".

"... Who?" Ben asked and I nodded to the man next to me, "Feathers over here. He's coming too... Not that the Triad knows of course, they thought the second man was me".

* * *

Clint grinned, "You are one sneaky little spy".

"Thank you" I replied, "But come on, we gotta get two of you new lives. And new names. And Barton, you need to lose the bow".

He glared at me, "Lose. The. Bow? Never".

I sighed, "Look. Either you drop the arrows, or you're going to be killed".

"But what else can I do to fight back if anything goes wrong?" He demanded.

"You don't fight".

Stark stared at me, "... You're going in unarmed?".

I grinned, "Course not. You're our backup... And, of course, the Russian Assassin over there".

Natasha frowned, "Russian Assassin? Been a while since anyone called me that".

"Well would you prefer Наемный убийца? Только я считаю, 'убийца', лучшее слово" I replied.

(Well would you prefer contract killer? Only I believe 'assassin' is a better word)

* * *

"Oh my god. The kid speaks Russian" Clint muttered, "Jeasus Christ, I was not expecting that".

* * *

Natasha stared at me, "Вы можете говорить на русском?".

(You can speak Russian?)

* * *

"Я могу говорить немного русский" I admitted.

(I can speak a little Russian)

* * *

She smirked, "Кто тебя научил?".

(Who taught you?)

* * *

My eyes hardened, "... Скорпион".

(... Scorpia)

* * *

I shook my head, switching back to English, "Look. Doesn't matter. What happened happened... Now come on, are you and Stark ok for backup?".

She frowned at me, "This isn't over Alex".

"Are you and Stark ok for backup?" I repeated, ignoring her last remark.

She sighed, "Yea. Sure. We'll be there".

I grinned, "Good... And Barton?".

"Yea?" He asked quietly.

I smirked at him, "Stop sulking".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Clint whispered to me as we walked towards the warehouse.

"Most definitely not. But it has to be done" I replied quietly, "Now you just got to remain silent, and do as I do... These guys aren't very trusting people".

"... They're not going to kill us are they?" He asked quietly and Ben grinned, "Course not... Would they?".

I sighed as we reached the door, "No. They won't kill us, unless we kill one of their own first. Now, stop talking, and keep your heads down".

With that, I reached up and knocked once on the large doors.

A few seconds later, the door opened an inch, "... Deshi?".

(Deshi?)

* * *

I smirked, "还有谁？"

(Who else?)

* * *

Then the door opened and a small, overweight man stood there.

He smiled at me, "这是好事，看你还是在一块"

(It is good to see you are still in one piece)

* * *

I forced a grin, "你无法摆脱我说的轻松，周".

(You can't get rid of me that easily, Chow)

* * *

He smiled again, before glancing up at Clint and Ben who stood behind me, "...而这些都是？".

(... And these are?)

* * *

"增援" I explained, the lies coming easily to me, l纯粹是为了保护只使用".

(Reinforcements. Purely for protection use only)

* * *

He slowly nodded, "...而确切的地方找呢？".

(... And where exactly did you find them?)

* * *

I grinned, playfully poking him, "你，周先生，不需要知道...但我可以保证，他们是干净的。完全安全的，并100％可靠的。我会更担心你守着自己的男人".

(YOU, Mr. Chow, do not need to know that... But I can guarantee that they are clean. Completely safe, and 100% reliable. I'd be more worried about you guarding your own man)

* * *

He smirked, "是的，我想我应该...好吧来吧那么，不想希望让老板等待",

(Yes, I suppose I should... Well come on then, don't want want to keep the boss waiting)

* * *

I swallowed back my fears and stepped into the old building, silently motioning for the two spies to follow.

They nervously agreed, and the three of us quickly walked after Chow, before coming to a halt a few minutes later as we reached a set of huge wooden doors with armed guards outside.

Chow muttered a few words to them before nodding once and turning back to me, "只有你一个男人被允许跟随。另一个必须留在这儿...保险的原因。如果一切都按计划进行，你会得到你的男人回来。如果出现任何错误，他将被杀死".

(Only one of your men is allowed to follow. The other must stay here... Insurance reasons. If everything goes to plan, you get your man back. If anything goes wrong, he will be killed)

* * *

I frowned, "当然，由于我对你的老板的意图，我仍然相信都应该大声。他们在这里为我的保护。如果我只允许了一个保镖，他们会不高兴".

(As sure as I am about your boss's intentions, I still believe both should be aloud in. They're here for my protection. And if I'm only allowed one bodyguard, they will not be happy)

* * *

He sighed, "看德仕，这是老板的命令。如果你拒绝，我们俩被杀死。所以你挑",

(Look Deshi, it's boss's orders. If you refuse, we'll both be killed. So take your pick)

* * *

I paused, before nodding once and turning to face Clint and Ben, my voice only audible for them to hear, "... Here's the deal. Either we all get killed right hear, right now... Or one of you remain here as insurance".

Ben stared at me, "... Are you seriously telling me that these guys will only allow one of in with you? Or else we'll get murdered? When we've come so far?".

"Yep" I replied simply and he swore, "Alex... This is suicide".

"I know" I said quietly, "But it's either this, or we all die. You chose".

"... Fine" He finally replied, "I'll stay out here. Barton's got experience with these things, so he should go. I'd probably blurt out something at the complete wrong time".

I smiled slightly, turning to Clint, "You ok with that Katniss?".

"Well, I'm not happy about it, if that's what your asking, but yea, sure, let's do this" He replied tiredly.

I turned back to Chow, pointing at Ben, "有你的保险".

(There's your insurance)

* * *

He grinned, "很不错的，现在来吧，我们不想让老板等待".

(Very good, now come on, we don't want to keep the boss waiting)

* * *

I had enough time to see Ben take out his phone and say, "Stark, we have a problem", before the doors shut behind us.

"DESHI!".

I looked up as a man, the boss, quickly walked towards me, arms outstretched.

"Oh god, not this bastard" I muttered, before putting on a bright smile and looking up at him, "程功，多么可爱，看看你！".

(Cheng-Gong, how lovely to see you!)

* * *

He grinned widely at me, pulling me into a tight hug, before pulling back again and looking me up and down, "我，我，我，你长大。无论是在精神上和身体，我猜？".

(My, my, my, have you grown. Both in spirit and in body, I guess?)

* * *

"你已经猜到正确，一如既往" I replied smiling.

(You have guessed correctly, as always)

* * *

He laughed, before suddenly noticing Clint behind me.

He straightened up, glancing over at the Archer once more before turning to me, "他是你的保镖？".

(He is your bodyguard?)

* * *

I nodded once and Cheng-Gong smiled, "And what is his name?".

"Nathan Leon" I replied, before suddenly adding, "... He's French".

The boss stared at me, "... We do not like th-".

"The French, you hate the French, I know" I replied, cutting him off, "But see his mother, his MOTHER, was French... His father, German".

Cheng-Gong grinned, "German?".

"German" I confirmed and he wagged his finger at me, "You are one very smart boy, Deshi".

"An honour" I replied simply.

"... Does Mr. Leon speak English?" Cheng-Gong asked suddenly and I hesitated for a split second before shaking my head, "He does not".

"Then we must use English for our conversations" He replied, "After all, we do not wish anyone to over hear our plans, now do we?".

I forced a smirk, "No. We don't. We don't at all".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"We're here for a deal between the Chinese Triad, and one Vladimir Jackson... But this is like no deal before" Cheng-Gong started, putting an arm over my shoulders and gently guiding me towards another door.

Clint stayed close behind.

"Ex-CIA" I agreed, and Cheng-Gong smiled, "I see you have done your research, Deshi. What else can you tell me about him?".

"Divorced. Two kids. Lives alone. Currently working for Scorpia. And got in contact with the Triad for some weapons" I listed off.

He nodded, "Correct. And we are going to sell him these weapons".

"Is that the best idea?" I asked quietly, "I mean, can we really trust him?".

"Of course not. But I've my men keep a visual on him for the past week or so, and he seems pretty clean" He replied, "Now so, stop worrying, it's only a small job".

I nodded once, choosing to remain quiet.

He glanced over me and sighed, abruptly stopping and turning to face me, "What is on your mind, Deshi?".

I frowned, "Nothing. I jus-".

Before I knew what had happened, he had slapped me.

Very hard.

Across the face.

* * *

"No. Lies" He hissed.

Fighting back the urge to flinch, I slowly turned back to him, blood trailing down the corner of my mouth, "I am concerned of your safety, sir. That is all".

He simply smiled.

And I really wanted to punch him right then.

Clint looked like he wanted to kill the man.

He started walking again, "My safety is none of your concern Deshi".

"I can't help but worry" I replied quietly, as I easily caught up with him "After all, what good is this organisation without its fearsome leader?".

"As much as I enjoy the compliments, I shall have to disagree" He said, "If I were to die, another man would fill my place. After him, another leader would be chosen. And so on and so forth... But I forbid you from worrying anymore. We have a job to do".

"Yes sir" I agreed and he glanced down at me, smiling slightly, before stopping in front of a large door, "This is where I leave you. Jackson shall arrive in less than 20 minutes. You know what to do from there".

I remained silent.

He seemed to think for a moment, before darkly adding, "And you even ATTEMPT to double cross me Deshi...".

"I'll pay the price" I replied quietly and he nodded, "Just as you did last time... You know, you never actually gave me an answer back then".

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him, "You know damn well that wasn't me".

"Still... A man can wonder can he not?" Cheng-Gong mused, "... How are the wounds doing?".

"Perfect scars" I growled, "You should be proud of your handiwork".

He smirked, "Knives do leave their mark, I'm afraid. But not that noticeable, I hope?".

"You'd be surprised" I muttered, before abruptly turning and pushing open the wooden door, stepping into the bare room.

He stared after me for a minute, before disappearing back down the hall.

A few minutes later, it was just me and Clint.

* * *

"So..." The Archer said suddenly, "I'm guessing you two don't get along then?".

"Cheng-Gong and I?" I asked, before scowling, "No. We don't".

"Yet when he saw you, he greeted you like a long lost friend. A brother. Part of the family" He continued and I glared at him, "You trying to say something Barton?".

"Only that I wanted to strangle him when he hugged you. And even more when he hit you" Clint shot back and I sighed, "Sorry".

"For what?".

"For not warning you about him?" I suggested, "I don't know... For snapping I guess... It's just real hard to be all nice and friendly with someone you wanna throw a brick at. He puts me in a bad mood".

"I noticed".

I shot a glare at him, "Watch it, Barton".

He grinned, raising his hands in defence, "I'm just messing Alex".

I sighed again, before abruptly looking up as there was a small knock on the door.

Clint glanced over at me and I nodded once.

He slowly walked over and opened it.

* * *

"Vladimir Jackson?" I asked, as the small overweight man stepped in, followed closely by at least seven or eight well-armed men.

It was pretty obvious who he was.

But I had to ask anyway.

He slowly nodded, "Yea... And you are?".

"Chen Cao Deshi" I replied, "Chinese Triad".

He looked around warily, "Aren't you a little... You know...".

My eyes hardened, "If you even think about making a single comment on my age, I will slit. Your. Throat. Got it?".

He gulped, quickly nodding.

I put on an easy grin, "Good. We've come to an understanding then".

"... Where are my weapons?" He asked quietly and I tapped the box I was sitting on, "Right here. All 200 barrels of them. Quiet a lot of ammo for one guy, don't you think?".

"That is none of your business" He snapped impatiently, "I see no reason as to why we can't just leave now. I have paid in advance".

"I know you have" I replied, "... But we can't quite let you leave yet".

His men tightened their grip on the guns, as I took a threatening step forward, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. You ever hear that phrase before?".

"... Yea" He said slowly and I smirked, "Well, in that case, I hope you understand perfectly clear when I say I am NOT from the Triad".

"But you jus-".

"Said I was in the Triad. Exactly" I finished, "But I also said 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. Which you seem to not understand".

Clint's phone rang and he answered it, hanging up a few seconds later and nodding at me.

I grinned, "Perfect timing".

* * *

A split second later, Natasha, Ben and Stark walked in, and that's when all hell broke lose.

* * *

The SHIELD team burst through the doors, just as Jackson grabbed a gun, pointed it in the air, and fired.

* * *

Within seconds, the entire room was filled with gun shots and bullets.

* * *

I quickly ran across the room, shooting behind me at the man who was set on killing me tonight.

We had all been in this little war game for at least half an hour.

SHIELD and the Avengers, against Jackson and his men.

Once things started getting pretty heated, everyone brought out the big guns, which, thankfully, made Natasha toss me a gun, but unforcently, also included Jackson calling for backup.

We were out-numbered.

But we were winning.

* * *

Stumbling slightly as I felt a blow to the side, I spun around and shot the man for the last time, watching as he crumbled to the ground, before glancing down at myself.

I had been shot.

The bullet had grazed by my side, causing a lot of blood, and an equal amount of pain.

And just above my hip, the red liquid was slowly forming.

Ben would murder me.

* * *

Automatically hitting the ground as more gun fire came my way, I jumped back to my feet and began running towards the stack of boxes near me.

Once there, I quickly slid backwards, swinging my legs over the crate and dropping down behind it for cover, wincing as the movement aggravated my side.

Swearing lightly, I looked up only to find a blond-haired solider staring back at me with worry-filled blue eyes, "You ok kid?".

I glanced down at his blue, red, and white uniform, "... Steve Rogers?".

He nodded, smiling slightly, "Yep".

I looked over at his shield, "... Captain America?".

He nodded again.

I met his gaze again, staring at him, "... Where the FUCK have you been the past two days?".

He grinned, "Sorry kid. Bruce and I had a mission up North. I'll explain everything later... Alex Rider right?".

"The one and only" I replied smirking, "I presume you've be briefed?".

"Of course" He replied smiling, "You and and Agent Daniels are here to help out with Scorpia. MI6, isn't it?".

"Correct once again, Cap" I replied.

He frowned slightly, "Aren't you a little...".

"Young?" I asked, "Yea. I'm 16".

He froze, "... 16?".

"Yea. 16. And I'll explain that later as well... But now, however- " I reloaded and clocked my gun, " -We've got to win this".

* * *

He grinned, glancing around the corner before throwing his shield at someone just as I opened fire again.

* * *

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

About an hour later, we had secured the location, and finally allowed ourselves to stop rushing around and actually breathe for once.

I muttered a quick thanks to the SHIELD teams leader, before wandering over to where the others were.

Clint and Natasha were quietly talking amongst themselves in the corner, with a few minor scrapes here and there.

Stark was talking to who I presumed to be Bruce Banner, with a huge dent in his armour that was littered around the floor, and his arm in a sling with a rather large cut across his forehead. The doctor himself seemed to be in perfectly good health, if not a little tired, and as I got closer, I could hear the two of them muttering something about the 'acquisition of immunohistological resistance'.

And Steve and Ben were chatting away happily together across from them, grinning and laughing occasionally as they got to know one another.

When he saw me, however, Ben's smile dropped just a fraction and he suddenly stood up, walking past the others and practically running to me.

* * *

He abruptly stopped in front of me, "... Show me".

I frowned, "Show you what?".

His grin fell completely, "Where you got hurt".

"I didn't get hurt" I replied and he glared at me, "You got hurt. I know".

"His would you know wether I got hurt or not?" I asked.

He swore, "For fucks sake Alex, look at you! You're deathly pale, you shaking slightly, and you look as guilty as hell! Now, where. Are. You. Hurt?".

I paused, "... It's only a graze".

He stared at me, "You... You got shot?".

I avoided his gaze, "The bullet just brushed past. It's nothing serious".

"Nothing serious?" He asked quietly, "NOTHING. SERIOUS?".

"Keep your voice down" I hissed, before sighing and running a hand through my hair, "It's not that bad Ben. As I said, the bullet only brushed by".

He let a shaky breath, "8 times Alex. 8. Fucking. Times".

"I know, and I'm sorry. I can't help it" I replied quietly and he frowned, "It's all Jones fault... And it's about time I fixed that".

He turned to walk away but I quickly caught his arm and spun him back around, "Don't do it Ben".

"Why not?" He growled, "Have you just given up fighting? Is that it? Or do you actually LIKE being forced to do MI6's dirty work now".

I knew there was only one thing I could say to that.

The one thing that would get him to stay and hopefully keep his job.

Even if that one thing was a lie.

* * *

I took a deep breath, "Yes".

* * *

He stared at me, "... Yes?".

"Yes I like being MI6. Yes I like going on missions. And yes I like doing all of this" I replied.

Lie. Lie. Lie.

He glared at me, roughly pulling his arm out of my grip, "You've changed Alex... I barely know you anymore".

Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Ben, wait" I called after him, but he just ignored me and continued to storm out.

I ignored the worrying looks from the other Avengers, before walking off in the opposite direction, disappearing around the corner.

If he wouldn't listen to me, how could I talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Swearing in numerous languages under my breath, I aimlessly walked through the corridors of the old building, losing myself in thought.

Ben wouldn't listen to me.

But how could I explain if he wouldn't listen?

I knew telling him I actually liked being MI6 was a mistake.

I didn't like it at all.

I HATED it.

But it was the only thing that would stop him from getting the first plane back to England, storming into Jones office, and losing his job.

He would be fired for it.

I just knew it.

If he even raised his voice at the Head of Special Operations about them using me, I'd be left without a partner.

A few people had tried it before.

Said enough was enough, and that Mrs. Jones shouldn't be using a teenager to do MI6's dirty work.

Those people were never heard of again.

* * *

A quiet *click* made my head snap up, only to have just enough time to notice the small man, before I was viciously punched in the jaw.

* * *

I stumbled back a few feet, and they charged at me, slamming me into the wall which such force my vision blackened at the edges.

"You lied to me, Deshi".

Shaking my head from the dizziness, I looked up only to find both Chow, and Cheng-Gong, standing in front of me.

Chow punched me again, before roughly pinning me to the wall.

"I warned you what would happened if you lied to me, didn't I Deshi?" Cheng-Gong said again, glaring at me, "But then again, you're not really called Deshi, are you?".

I remained silent and he laughed, "See! You're not even denying it... I had my suspicions about you, you know. And then I said that tonight, I would finally get my answer... And I did. You are not Deshi at all... Your real name is Alex Rider. British citizen. Also MI6".

I smirked, "Took you long enough".

He nodded once at Chow, before I was brutally punched in the stomach, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

Why couldn't I breath?

The man let go off me, and I fell to the ground, clasping my stomach as I gasped for breath.

Cheng-Gong laughed again, "It appears my guard may have cracked a few ribs... Well, I suppose I better put you out of your misery".

He too out a gun and aimed it at my head, "It's been nice knowing you Alex Rider".

* * *

*BANG*

* * *

I frowned, slowly looking up just in time to see Chow stumble back a few feet, before falling to the ground, a single bullet lodged in his forehead.

I turned back to the Chinese Leader confused.

He simply frowned.

Before pointing the gun at me, "Now it's your turn".

"WAIT" I choked out, and he paused, "... What?".

"I can save you" I replied quick and he frowned at me, "How?".

"I have a USB stick. In my inside jacket pocket" I explained, "It holds all the information of you in relation to the Triad, to the weapons dealings, and even to this meeting. You destroy that, and there's no evidence linking you to ANY of this. You could over. With a clean record. No past".

He hesitated.

Before suddenly lowering his weapon and walking over, reaching for my jacket.

But that's all I needed.

* * *

Spinning my legs around, I tripped him, grabbing the gun at the same time.

Quickly rolling over, I managed to get to my feet, and pointed the weapon at him.

He lay in the ground, staring up at me in shock.

I clocked the gun, my finger on the trigger, "See you in hell moron".

* * *

*BANG*

* * *

I lowered the gun and stared at him.

There was a single bullet straight through his head, right behind his eyes.

One bullet.

One shot.

One life.

Just then, I heard running footsteps behind me, and I spun around just in time to be pulled into a tight hug, "You're a fucking idiot, did you know that?".

Natasha.

* * *

She pulled back and looked me up and down, "... You're not hurt are you?".

I shrugged half-heartedly, "Just a few little scrapes here and there".

She frowned, her gaze resting on my hip, "And would one of those 'little scrapes' be a bullet wound, by any chance?".

"As I said. Just a few little scrapes" I replied and she sighed, shaking her head at me, before suddenly looking up as we heard more people coming.

"Hey, you guys ok? We heard gun fire".

And that would be the super soldier.

"Yes. We're fine Steve, don't worry" Natasha replied, as I silently walked over to Chow's body, emptying the gun and putting it in his hand, squeezing his finger on the trigger tightly.

It would dispose of all evidence that I was involved.

* * *

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU KILL HIM?".

* * *

I calmly looked up at the yells, to find everyone staring at me.

Everyone except Ben, and Dr. Banner.

It was Stark who had spoken.

I shook my head, standing back up, "No. I didn't kill him".

"Oh, well, that's ok then" Tony replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

I found myself turning to Cheng-Gong, "... I did kill him, though".

They all stared at me again and I shrugged, "What? A life for a life. It was either me, or him... And it's not I haven't killed before".

"Why did you shoot him in the head?" Clint asked suddenly and Natasha shot him a glare.

I smiled slightly, "... Because he has no heart".

"You know, technically, that's not tru-" Stark started but was cut off by a vicious glare Natasha sent him.

Once she was happy his mouth would remain shut, she turned to me, "I take it you've met before?".

"Oh yea they've met alright" Clint muttered harshly, "That's the bastard who tortured them before he brought down the Triad".

I glared at him, "I didn't tell you a thing about him being related to that".

"You didn't have to" He shot back, "It's wasn't very hard to guess".

"What happened, happened... And now I'm just glad he's dead" I replied quietly, and the Archer sighed, "Look kid. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry".

"You've nothing to be sorry for" I replied, before walking back over to Chow, and removing my jacket, wrapping up the gun from his hand in it.

I tried to ignore how the others stared at the faint scarring on my bare arms.

Stupid short-sleeved shirt.

* * *

Making sure the gun was well and truly wrapped up, I took a lighter out of my back pocket, and set fire to the jacket surrounding it.

The thin material quickly went up in flames, easily burning through it in seconds.

The heat of it even melted the gun.

* * *

"... What are you doing?" Steve finally asked and I glanced up at them, "Burning the evidence".

"... Aren't you meant to be on the good side?" He asked again and I nodded, "Yep. And I am on the good side, but think about it... Would the press honestly consider the Avengers on the good side if they got hold of this gun? After they get fingerprints from a 16 year old? And after they automatically jump to conclusions? They would think you forced me into this battle".

He thought for a minute before smiling, "I see your point".

"Therefore, I'm burning the evidence" I replied simply, before turning back to fire.

The flames steadily rose in the air, dancing around us and casting shadows on the walls.

But by morning, they would be gone.

And so would we.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"You're going to see a doctor".

"No. I'm not".

"Alex, this is not open for debate, you ARE gonna go to a doctor".

I glared up at the spy and she glared right back at me, "And that. Is. Final".

"... I'm not going to a doctor, Nat" I said again, a few seconds later and she sighed in frustration, "Yes. You are... Steve, would you please talk some sense into him? He refusing to see a medic".

Rogers turned to us, and frowned, "Why does he need a doctor?".

"Well, asides from the obvious reasons of the fact that he is a 16 year old boy who was just in a gun fight, he managed to get shot. And judging by the way he's walking and leaning slightly to one side, I'd say Cheng-Gong and his buddy had some fun with him before he managed to take them out" She replied and I glared up at her, "I hate your observantness".

"And I hate your stubbornness" She growled back, before turning to Steve, "See! He's not even denying it".

The soldier sighed tiredly, looking over at me, "You got shot?".

I nodded.

"And you got beaten up?".

I nodded again.

"Then you need to see a doctor" He finished simply and Natasha grinned, "See. I was right".

I glared over at the two of them, before finally giving in, "Alright fine, I'll go to a doctor".

* * *

"I win" The assassin sang happily but I held up my hand to stop her, "But only on one condition".

"I'll do it" She replied and I rolled my eyes at her, "You don't even know my condition".

"No, I don't" She replied, "But if it gets you stitched up, I'll do anything".

I stared at her.

She actually... Cared?

"The condition?" Natasha asked again and I smirked, "You have to do the paperwork".

* * *

She stared at me.

* * *

Then she frowned.

* * *

And then she glared, "The PAPERWORK? By that'll take HOURS!".

* * *

"Hey, you agreed" I replied shrugging and she opened her mouth to growl out something they didn't sound so pretty, before she got interrupted.

"You know, if you take him to the Mean Green Fighting Machine, you won't have to do any paperwork".

We both looked up as Stark walked over, grinning at us.

Natasha slowly nodded, "Yea... I never thought of that".

I stared at them, "... The what?".

Tony grinned even wider, "You know, the Green-Bean".

I remained confused.

He frowned, "Mr. Green Causing A Scene?".

I shook my head.

He sighed, "He's big. He's muscly. And he's got anger issues".

"The Hulk?" I questioned and he smirked, "Exactly... And what's the other guys alter ego?".

"Dr. Bruce Banner?" I guessed and he nodded, "And what's the first word you just said?",

"Doctor".

Stark grinned and clapped his hands, "And the British Spy is learning! Praise The Lord!".

I frowned at him, "... You want me to see Dr. Banner?".

"Bruce. Not Dr Banner. That just sounds kinda creepy, but yes, you get the general idea" Stark replied, "Bruce stitches us up pretty well after missions. And since you are currently sorta in this team for the time being, you're one of us now. Which means he'll stitch you up too... Not that he wouldn't have done before, of course. He would have even fixed you up if you were a complete stranger to us. Bruce's a cool guy like that".

"So you want me to go see him?" I clarified and Stark nodded, "Basically, yea".

I shrugged, "Sure. If it'll get you off my case".

He smirked again, "It does. And it will... Now, come on, this way".

* * *

A while later later we found him down in his lab in the basement of Avenger Tower, putting the finishing patches to Clint's shoulder which seemed to have gotten dislocated at some point.

He looked up and smiled when he saw us, before turning back to the Archer, "And please remember to not 'accidentally' misplace your sling this time, alright?".

Clint nodded and grinned, hoping off the table and muttering a quick thanks before bounding towards the door.

He stopped when he passed us, and smirked at me, "S'up kid?".

"I hate Stark" I replied flatly and he sighed, "Don't we all...".

"HEY!" Tony exclaimed but we both ignored him.

"So, you got a reason to hate him?" Clint asked again, "Or are you just like me... And Tasha... And Rogers... And Pepper... And basically the whole world, who just hate him for being him?".

"He's making me go to a doctor" I explained and Barton frowned, looking me up and down, "Why? You look fine to me".

I removed my arm from my side, revealing both my hand, and my shirt, to be drenched in blood, "... I got a bullet somewhere in my stomach".

He paused, "... Then I'll leave you too it".

* * *

I laughed slightly as he all but ran out of the room.

* * *

Stark put both hands on my shoulders, and practically marched me over to the doctor, "Alex, this is Dr. Bruce Banner. My science bro. Also the nicer and politer version of the Hulk... Brucey, this is Alex Rider. 16 year old teenage spy working for MI6. And no, I don't why either", He paused, before continuing, "... Alex has a few problems with doctors, so don't be alarmed if he attacks you... Not that he would, of course, cause any friend of mine, is a frind of his. And Alex wouldn't hurt me, would you kid?".

I just stared at him, silent and serious-looking.

He coughed uncomfortably, "I'm sure that's just his way of saying he loves us... Im gonna go".

* * *

I watched him quickly walk out of the room, before slowly turning back to the doctor, "... Well this is awkward".

He smiled, "Yes, quiet... So, what are you in here for?".

"I got shot" I replied simply and he slowly nodded.

"... And kicked in the ribs" I continued.

He frowned but nodded again.

"... And I may have a concussion" I finished, and he sighed, "Well... Let's get you stitched up, then".

* * *

"Shirt" Bruce said suddenly and I looked up confused, "What?".

For the past 20 minutes he been stitching up the bullet wound on my waist.

"Your shirt" He repeated.

My... My shirt?

He wanted me to...

To take off my shirt.

Shit.

I shook my head, "Nope".

"Alex. Take off your shirt" He replied tiredly but I continued to shake my head, "Not a chance".

"Why?".

"I could ask you the same thing" I shot back and he sighed, "You said you were kicked in the ribs. Chances are, a few are broken. And if they are, I have to fix them".

"... Still not doing it" I replied after a few seconds.

"Look, Alex, whatever's there, I'll keep my mouth shut" He said softly, "I won't tell anyone".

I paused.

Should I...

But...

Maybe...

"... Promise?" I asked quietly and he smiled, "Promise".

Slowly taking off my shirt, I avoided his gaze as he took in the sight before him.

* * *

My chest was littered with scars.

Some white.

Some red.

All part of a horrible past.

Some old.

Some new.

But they were still there.

* * *

"... Battle scars?" He finally asked.

"... Battle scars" I agreed quietly.

He slowly nodded, before letting his gaze drift down to my chest again where black and blue patches were already forming, "Well... I guess it's safe to say that you've broken something".

I smiled slightly as he began fussing around me again.

I liked Bruce.

He didn't let abused-teenager-with-issues stop him from doing his work.

And now I knew he'd keep his promise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Rider".

"Ah, Alex, I was wondering when you'd answer" Mrs. Jones said, "After all, it's only been, what? 3? Maybe 4? Hundred times I've called you?".

"I've been busy" I shot back and she sighed, "Doing what, may I ask?".

"Getting shot for starters" I replied, "Then there was the whole giant argument I had with my partner that I'm trying to sort out. As well as the fact the press are having a field day that the Avengers were spotted in the Triads hideout".

Silence.

Then, "... Mission failure?".

"Have I failed one yet?".

"... So it was mission success?".

"As a success it could ever be considering none of our men got killed and both Cheng Gong and his little sidekick are dead" I replied casually and she sighed, "Mission Complete?".

"Mission Complete".

* * *

Then she hung up.

* * *

I glared at the phone, "Man I really hate that woman".

"Girlfriend problems?".

I looked up as Stark strode into the kitchen, and smirked,

"Head of Special Operations at MI6 problems".

"Ah... Not so similar, are they?" He replied.

"Not at all" I said and he sighed, "Well. I could have helped with the girlfriend but not with the female version of Fury".

"Fury?" I questioned and he stopped dead in his tracks, his hand halfway to the fridge freezing.

He stared at me, "... You haven't met Fury?".

"Nope".

He continued to stare, before suddenly looking up at the ceiling, "Hey, J? Send an urgent message to Nickie, would you?".

"Of course sir" the AI replied, "And what would you like it to say?".

Stark glanced over at me, "... Ask him how old he thinks our new recruits are".

"Right away sir".

* * *

"This is bad. This is really bad" Stark mumbled for the millionth time, continuing to pace the kitchen.

He'd been at it for the past hour and a half.

And I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Tony, can I ask-".

I looked up as Dr. Banner trailed off, staring at Stark, before slowly turning to me, "... Why?".

"No idea" I replied, "But if he doesn't stop soon, he's going to faint from the dizziness".

Banner slowly nodded, and turned back to the billionaire, "Tony?".

"We're all going to die" Stark continued to mumble, "He's going to come here and kill us all".

"Tony, come on" Banner tried again but Stark either completely ignored him, or actually didn't hear anything outside his own mutterings.

I sighed, and walked over, before punching him really hard across his face.

He yelped, spinning around to face me, before managing to trip over himself.

I easily caught him before he hit the ground.

He stared at me, "... Damn you have a mean swing".

"Thank you" I replied simply, before putting him back on his feet.

When he saw Banner, he grinned, "Oh, hey, Brucey".

Banner smiled at him, "Hello Tony".

"Now that introductions are over" I muttered, "Stark what the hell were you on about?".

He frowned, before suddenly freezing, "He's gonna kill us".

"Who?" I asked, "Stark, whose going to kill us?".

"... DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY MEETING" He suddenly yelled, "Jarvis, get everyone in the sitting room, proto. I don't care what they're doing. If Spangles in the shower, give him a towel. If the Crazy-scary-red head is in the middle of killing someone, tell her to bring him or her along. If Feathers is building a new nest, ask him would be politely post phone and get his ass over here immediately. And if Spy-number-2 is on a plane back to London, hack into the pilots settings, and redirect it back here. Do anything and everything to get everyone here. This is a level 1 priority, red alert to all Avengers and otherwise British Spies. Right?".

"Yes sir".

* * *

Within 10 minutes we were all in the sitting room, and waiting for Stark to start.

* * *

"Well?" Natasha asked, "What's the problem?".

He pointed over at me where I sat on the windowsill with Barton, "He is".

"Me?" I asked, "Why am I not surprised...".

Natasha actually glared at Stark for that, and Clint put a protective arm over my shoulder, ignoring how I flinched.

Tony sighed, "Not like that. Sorry kid... What I meant, is his age".

"We've been over this Stark" Natasha continued, "He's practically a mini-Barton and I. You dragged me out here to tell me that?".

"Why? Were you killing someone?" He asked suspiciously and she sighed, "I'll be killing you if you don't hurry up".

Tony stared at her for another minute before quickly continuing, "Well, as I was saying. It never said his age in the debriefing files, we only found that out when we met him right?".

They all nodded.

"Well... That means Fury doesn't know how young he is. And we all know how strict he is on the protection of this world. Heck, that's why he set up the Avengers. And he's not exactly the most patient of guys either. So when he see's Alex here, do you honestly think he'll stop and ask questions first? Or shoot him down where he stands?".

* * *

Silence.

* * *

"When will Fury see him, though?" Rogers finally asked and Stark glanced up at the ceiling, questionably.

A split second later, Jarvis replied, "3.46 minutes sir".

All eyes turned to me and I sighed, "From what I've heard so far, it would be wise to start running, yes?".

They all frantically nodded.

* * *

"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIDER?!".

* * *

Stark swore loudly, and glanced over at Natasha, "Get the kid out of here, ok? I'll handle Nickie".

She nodded once and quickly stood up, walking over to me but I ignored her, "I'm not leaving".

They all turned to me, "... What?".

"I'll have to face him sooner or later" I replied, "So why not sooner, rather than later".

"But... You... He'll KILL you!" Stark exclaimed but I shrugged, "Doesn't matter. At least I'd know I died trying".

He stared at me, "... You've got a death wish, kid".

"WHERE IS HE?".

We all looked up as a tall, black man strode into the room.

I smirked, "Ever see 'Bad Boys 2'?".

* * *

Stark burst out laughing, as well as Clint, while the others tried to hide their smiles.

He turned to me and glared, the eye patch making it even more daunting, "What. Are you. Doing here?".

"Protecting this planet".

"You're a kid!" He shot back and I frowned, "So?".

"You're 16 years old" He growled.

I grinned, "And you can actually count".

"You can't protect shit".

"Yet I find that I've saved this world in more ways than you can even imagine" I shot back and he took a threatening step forward, "Prove it".

I glanced around at the others, my gaze resting on the two assassins.

Natasha nodded once.

I smirked and turned back to Fury, "I can take down and disarm Romanoff and Katniss over there. Fair fight. No rules. They'll give me all they've got".


End file.
